


Creating Monsters

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Just came here for a good story, what we found, is anything but worse!Idea I’ve been waiting to grasp and use on a moody day, just AU’s and headcannon ideas, how Trager came to be what he is, what Mr. Langin meant by filled with Werns. nightmares, too alive, can’t control him. And so forth.





	Creating Monsters

Miles’ POV  
After receiving an email from an anonymous source about the suspicious activity that is going on at the asylum upon Mount Massive, I decided to try my luck after being fired from my prior job.  
I loved stories like this and knew by facts in my old station; this wasn’t something many would grope for if it was lost in a pile of better stories.  
I imagined dark, ya, Asylums are shit freaky!  
Their filled with insane, if not, criminal fucks who sometime in their lives were sent away by loved one’s or police, even some finding their way in and becoming a ‘patient’ for the free living space they find and food they steal.  
But this place…  
It SMELLED just as dark as it looked, like it was dropped in the ink of a pen, dark and dripping from the moment I walked before its massive structure.  
I went ahead after finding the front doors locked, around and a way in and at once, found something worse than a horror movie played by the best actors and staged with the best CGI and makeup.  
Bodies, literally, BODIES, EVERYWHERE!  
Not just like ten, but like, from what I saw off the bat in a few rooms cast in darkness were about fifteen to twenty!  
In different forms and positions of death never the less, I moved along slowly, even more so after a guard, impaled, told me that ‘they’ these ‘Variants’ had done this then up and died where he lay stuck telling me, IMPLORING me to get the fuck out. Behind him, bookshelves filled with pulled off heads in different moments of their shocking, painful, deaths.  
It’s only as I slink through a small space that I meet someone that may have done this and by measuring things, he was a monster out of HELL!  
His nose, torn away, mouth, cheeks pulled back to form a permanent snarl, teeth showing. Chains heavy and large along his arms and legs, fingers, chewed till they struck the bones.  
Worst, was his ‘third eye.’ The saying goes, you have a third eye between the seeable ones and if you mastered the third sight, you had a gift or something. This guy went the extra mile it seemed to achieve this before growling out, ‘Little Pig,’ and throwing me into and over the second story window.  
The skin was torn away till red bloody skull showed; scarring told me for my brief moment with him that he’d done it a long while ago.  
I woke after that to a man, or.. Priest, looking at me and thanked… Walrider/God, someone for sending him his Apostle and told me to stay, I had much to witness and left me more scared and confused then my first moments in this hell hole.  
However, unlike most straight minded men would, I didn’t turn and run back the way I came, I went forward and learned worse things lurked inside this place than just Hell’s Beast and Father… Keep-Me-Here, man.

This secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it

After being drugged for trying to get help from the outside, contact with ANYONE and being shown just before fading out by the sedative that ‘Father’ used, I see a short reel of something he asks if I can see the cause of the Soldier’s bodies being torn apart.  
Which I could not but neither could explain.  
I meet more of their beasts here, two very much naked inbred looking Twins bent on eating my tongue and liver, and a guy following me asking if I’m his friend, that he had a secret, that, he had an itch and so did I and willingly desired to scratch it for me.  
Screams of madness and fear and sadness echo thought this cold dark place and the storm growing outside did not set the mood for a hero to come in and save us all anytime soon.  
As this result, I stumble upon an inmate/patient muttering about follow the blood, go into the drains, down, down, down, and decide, if I didn’t desire to become some strange dinner for the Twins, it was my only way out.  
Bypassing the Monster in chains, I find myself chased, hunted by a pack of dogs, no, no, these weren’t dogs, hellhounds made of human parts able to possess human forms as I put it. Chased like an amazing prize till I find myself cornered with nowhere else to go-  
Till.  
“Who’s down there? You not one of them are’ya. Quick, get in the dumbwaiter if you wanna live!”  
I fell for it for two reasons. One, I hoped I could trust the voice above seemingly God sent. Two, these guys who chased me said I’d be split in SPADES for making them run after me and I don’t know about anyone else but I didn’t desire this very much and went up in hopes my decision was right-  
“You made the right choice here Buddy!” Was what was assured before being blind sides by this half faced, melted skinned man.  
What had this ‘Father’ forced me to stay for? To WITNESS? Myself DYING?  
Why had I not listened the first time as that guard hung dying to run back and leave?  
Too late now as the elevator facing freedom closed and I with this naked ass doctor went up the floors of the hell and was treated to a surgery I never intended to have while alive.

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

“Thank god, you survived. I feared that secular maniac would carve you up like the others. Meet me outside, we're close now.” The crazy Priest tells me as I make my way along this nightmare, now too real seeing as this ‘pinching’ to awaken me from it turned out to be my damn FINGERS being cut off by a pair of shears used which had been house in a URINAL! If I lived, I’d need more help then psychological and medical!  
I’d never trust a Doctor nor the word ‘Buddy’ ever again!  
Now outside in the downpour and thunder, I was told to do some things before coming back to this psycho Martin and find myself face to face with something I dare say nearly killed me on sight alone.  
Within night vision, I saw this… This THING appears from the floor, skeletal, black, wispy, coming for me and though a door blocked its path, it slithered UNDER IT and kept COMING!  
THIS must be that THING that Father guy spoke of! It HAD to be because as soon as it moved outside, screams of new terror rang out, “WALRIDER, WALRIDER, WAAAALRIDER!”  
Getting away from it before it found me again and nearly dying as the floor collapsed below my feet as the Father INSISTED on taking the worst routes possible, I lost my camcorder three floors below me.  
Gathering it back up was a feat, making it past the point it fell and I nearly died was another, and soon I’m brought to a burning area of the Asylum.  
This man, seemingly the sanest of them all, sat inside the burning cafeteria and spoke through soft sobs how Murkoff took everything from those inside these walls. How he HAD to burn it, burn the nightmares this shit held within.  
He didn’t even try and deter me and told me a way to get out, through the kitchen and remained sitting in the burning building.  
To do so, I turned the sprinklers on to ease the flames inside the burning cafeteria and assumed the man would try again somewhere else.  
Not so much attacked as I was really screamed at, the guy yowled out how he didn’t wish to die alone then ran off.  
I sort of felt bad. He was so bent on dying; ending it all, he’d take anyone around him along with him then I ruined it and it seemed he wasn’t in a mind to try again. But I couldn’t worry on that right then. I NEEDED to get OUT!  
And so, I picked my way along, in and out of windows, slick with rain making it nearly more hazardous then those inside in places, and soon got to these strange alters littered with candles and blood, writing of ‘Allow the Walrider,’ and ‘Walrider is Coming,’ upon the walls and a body lay in nearly funeral states surrounded by candles below these messages.  
Walrider or not, why was this thing here and why were these insane patients worshipping it?  
Turns out, Father Martin one upped Jesus Christ in dying as he burned on a makeshift crucifix with his followers praying for the Walrider, the burning mans words echoing off the chapel walls about being saved, he was a sacrifice to the Lord Walrider that we’d all be saved by the thing made of wispy horror outside.  
Before dying though, he assured me my way out and that no one would harm me and I took it in grace, saw he was true as Variant’s let me pass and I got into the elevator, my camcorder filled with knowledge and secrets ready to be revealed for the world to see.  
However-  
That son of a bitch one upped me too!  
Seems, he wasn’t quite done with me yet and wanted me to see one more thing before I went.  
I found this out as the elevator did not stop at the level floor but kept going down, down further then I thought this Asylum actually went until-

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

What fresh horror and hell?  
A military base under an Asylum? What the fuck?  
This place wasn’t free however of its share of gore and death as exploded forms, torn, bloody, disemboweled, littered the pristine white floors and in rooms marked in strange code.  
My fucking Go-  
“Is somebody there? Has somebody survived? Come closer. Please, talk to me, before he kills you, too. Over here! Please, I must try to explain. I promise you, I'm trying to help. I know, I-I, I know, I am supposed to be dead. No, no such luck. I am older than sin, but, somehow, the only one left. Because of Billy. He takes care of me. He may think I'm his father. He certainly loves me, the poor idiot.”  
Holy fucking SHIT! Th-e-e Doctor-  
“You have to stop him, to murder Billy. Turn off his life support, his anesthesia. You have to undo what I've done.”  
Wait-  
Why was I the one to do this if Billy thought the Doctor as a Father? Wouldn’t Billy be more willing for a moment, me and the Doctor work as a TEAM maybe?  
What the fuck, I didn’t sign UP for this!  
I saw what this Walrider could do in person shortly after I tried finding my way along, Piggy Beast grabbed me and was about to kill me when he was attacked, panicking about Walrider and so, like before, I put the camcorder up, turned night vision on, and felt myself melt with terror as this THING effortlessly KILLED the huge Beast of a man who claimed he was helping, trying to contain this THING.  
The Walrider left me be for some reason and so I stood over the remains of the butchered man for a short few seconds and hoped he found peace somewhere. Even he deserved better than that, at least his mission was done.  
Mine sadly, wasn’t thanks to this damn doctor older then sin!  
I saw the one named Billy strung up in a sphere of clear liquid. He looked nearly fifty by how destroyed and mistreated he must have been.  
I’d free him soon, but would he be so willing of me doing this?  
What did the Doctor MEAN when he, Billy, believed him to be like a Father to him? Billy looked like he’d been in extended animation for a while now. How could that be?  
Only one more reason to do this stupid mission and leave I figured and raced passed the sphere and up the world’s longest flight of stairs and cut off the Oxygen.  
This unearthly sound happened and soon an alarm blared around the Lab, bright red lights flashed, a misty darkness began to form.  
Fuck this. I was done!  
I should have fucking RUN, turned back and LEFT! This place smelled of death and fear. It was dripping with inky black blood before I even stepped foot into its horrors and yet, I had stayed.  
I witnessed so much and was now ending a life in which was the cause of it all, all because a Doctor and a corp. chose to make a nightmare come true!  
As I zip passed Billy’s sphere, the screaming so haunting, my mind returns to the movie on the theater room the Variant told me the key would be Father Martin left for me.  
Such strange imagery, so bizarre, so, unreal!  
Using those most troubled in the mind and making them worse was the goal set, and here, now, unable to control their mistake, their ambition-  
I’m seized by the Walrider, my camera no longer needing to see it, I was thrown down the long set of stairs to the life support and I cried out in pain.  
I make it out to the sphere, the Engine, the fucker that birthed this monster and with a last bit of bravado, with the Walrider behind me, I slammed my hand onto the pad and it set off everything, instant termination, a thing I wasn’t sure I wanted to know why they had to start with and watched, recording, thinking all this was done now, as Billy began to spasm, began to bleed out from every possible hole in his body.  
But-  
Fate isn’t so kind here.  
Like that man in the burning cafeteria said, who cared for a few missing lunatics? Surly not this place.  
I’m thrown into the wall.  
The madness everyone here went through, the death, the near constant state of borders, life and death, too alive to die, to dead inside to live another second more.  
My body is attacked, this Swarm as it’s called, slipping into me in mid air and I collapse.  
I was the host now.  
Billy was dead.  
But I had done it.  
Surly I was now free to go? I did as told, witnessed everything I believe I possibly could-  
I look up as I stand there, shaking heavily as the heavy padlocked iron doors open and armed men arrive, guns trained upon me and I go to assure them it was done when-  
BANG  
I touch where I was shot and look at the men before me, the Doctor in the middle and try and tell them when-  
Rapid fire is dealt into my body and I collapse. But I don’t die. I bleed out, but something inside me rears itself up and goes for those who’d done this, a last understandable word whispered out as new screams and panic took over the Lab below this hell on Earth,  
“Gott im Himmel. You have become the host.”  
It wasn’t the last thing I would do though, no. Seems I wasn’t yet done with my mission. There was one more thing that needed to be taken care of and as I felt, it was to be done upstairs, at the doors to my lost freedom.

\--

Waylon’s POV  
“Waylon Park-“  
I frantically shut the laptop I was busily writing on and brush off my nerves and walked towards the voice.  
I’ve worked as a computer programmer for this place for a while now and finally have enough evidence to get these guys shut down. So much horror  
Today though, would prove most disturbing! Would prove who was the monster amongst the humans!  
I was paged a few times but tried writing more before being found, I NEEDED THIS SENT OUT NOW!  
I risked everything and knew of a few workers who never came back when caught doing something wrong.  
If I was caught-  
“Cutting it close there, Mr. Park-“ Andrew says as I sit myself down and swiftly punch in the codes they needed, already knowing. The interface wasn’t speaking to the system, they couldn’t see inside their patient’s heads till I ran the scan and punched in the right numbers.  
It happened that today was a day the Engine would be tested and the one being taken for testing knew what horrors were coming and fought desperately to get away.  
He did so and slammed himself into the protective glass, screaming rape, begging, pleading for help then-  
Our eyes meat and he wailed out, “YOU, YOU can stop this! I know you can stop this!”  
I hadn’t actually come face to face with one of the Engine Testers before, only heard and seen pictures of lost patients in the program over workers shoulders during breaks.  
I was scared and backed away then scolded.  
Andrew assured the man I was surprised and told me to get back to work.  
I could end this now, I noticed as I look on the screen, tapping my fingers as the countdown began.  
Then, the interface came on and this man, the one from before struggled, tubes in his mouth and cords stuck along his person.  
Soon, something was injected off screen and his face became one of terror and pain then, slowly, he stopped fighting and began growing disfigured blisters all over the right half of his face, his eyes growing pale and sightless as he stared up obediently at the screen ahead.  
“You’re done now, Mr. Park, you can leave!” Andrew said, forcing my eyes off the computer screen and I quickly, willingly made myself scares as someone behind me spoke urgently and someone was ordered to come by.  
I shouldn’t have gone back. No, I should have run, something inside me felt off as I ventured back towards my hidey hole where my stolen laptop was but I ignored it and came face to face with the CEO of the Murkoff corp. Jeremy Blaire who mused, looking at my email, “Telling stories are we?”  
I go to run stupidly and get punched by an officer and unwillingly offered a position on the Therapy and Engine program by the well dressed man I had worked for.  
That’s how I came to be watching the screen, the Therapy itching itself through my veins and mind as the pictures flickers on the many TV screens, then?  
The head piece forcing me and others in the other rooms beside mine were released, then, the power shut off as a man beside me asked, “Did you hear that,” Only to have a phantom of sorts attack him mercilessly in the darkness.  
Flash images of the THING on screen washed over my vision.  
Screams of terror, sick laughter, and death sounded everywhere in the dimness of this side of the Lab.  
Patients took hold of doctors and killed them out of sheer joy, willingly letting me join in their ‘therapy’ their ‘self expression.’  
Others ran and hid, for good reason as that phantom thing returned and I too, joined their escapes.  
I learned in the world of an Asylum, when shit hit the fan, if someone see’s you and swaps their identities about being once a doctor to stealing their clothes and is but a patient, you find who the true monsters are, willing to save their own skins when they think your someone you’re not!  
However, neither phantom nor doctors were whom I feared most down here right now. No, no, it was a nearly naked man, uncared for, skinny as a stray dog, eating a microwaved doctors innards and stating he loves him as he slurps up the guys liver.  
I tried to keep clear of the guy only to find myself attacked later in the crematorium, a place; I dare to think of why it was down HERE and not elsewhere.  
He placed his strangely made saw to my throat, looked to where we were and said darkly, pushing me into the furnace and shutting and locking the door behind me to COOK before eating me.  
I escaped with barely time saved and found my way out and through the courtyard.  
I’d never really been to the above before. I came in through the back of the mountain. I knew there was an Asylum but, not something this massive!  
Such madness, such, horror!  
Patients played basketball with HEADS; two naked Twins came from the shadows, watching my every move like trained attack dogs, then, a guy fapping to dead bodies in a cage like cell!  
I needed to get to the radio I heard one guard say was up in the tower and only when I get there and turn it on do I get ambushed by Blaire and beaten.  
He seemed very nearly ready to kill me when something BIG makes him stop and scared him off. I myself, unwilling to wait and find out who the hell made BLAIRE run, went the other way and tried flying, yes, flying to the other side of a wall only to grab it too late and slip and fall hard on my back, knocking the wind from my lungs on impact-

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

Thankfully, after checking myself, I found nothing broken, took a few easy breathes in and moved along, through an attic of sorts, a maze I’d more likely call it and look around, the stolen camera videotaping my reaction I guess to the Therapy, now my eyes in the sick inky darkness of this unknown hell.  
I soon heard voices, one, young, another, a constant stutter in his voice, a third with rage, and the last, elderly, talking amongst themselves about a goat, giving it to this ‘Groom’ as a sacrifice, to hide their guilt, their gender.  
In the maze of this darkness, I ran into a disfigured man, scared as all hell, telling me to be quiet, you didn’t want to be caught here, or I’d be given to HIM, then, he vanished with a soft, ‘Oh God, oh God,’ in his wake.  
I wasn’t sure where this HIM was, who he was, why I had to be quiet, but didn’t wish to chance it and landed on another floor as quietly as I could only to freeze like a deer in headlights as the voices, all four, spoke from a singular man as he looked at me and I bolted back into the walls, his rage at me escaping echoing off the walls.  
I raced, zigzagged, till I heaved myself up and over a final hurtle and found the voices master, the single man behind the wall sneering, voices whispering, “Here comes the Briiiiiiiide!” “Here comes your Bride, Mr. Gluskin!” And without intending to ask them/him what he meant, I walked down the attics stairs and into yet another unknown place, a place just as dark, a place, which would haunt me for the rest of my life IF I lived to see a full one after what I just saw before my eyes in this sewing room.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!  
Holy fucking SHIT!  
A man, I think it was anyways, in the throes of birth. What the unknowing unholy FUCK!?  
I raced off as the radio played an old song I believe was, ‘I want a Girl,’ and sprinted through the room, the creaking of old wooden flooring sounding under my bare feet.  
I found the last two doors to this place and wriggled the handle only to look up when it didn’t budge and recoil in new horror as a man stared right back at me and exclaimed happily, “Darling,” Then walked toward the entrance of the room I now found myself in.  
Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY FUCKING SHI-  
“Did I frighten you, I’m awfully sorry I didn’t mean to. We’ve meat before, haven’t we? Maybe, just before I woke up-“  
I jumped under a table as this man, styled up in Groom attire walked around his lair slowly, speaking sweet, softly, gentlemanly, but with words I desired to never hear again.  
“Let me fill you up! You don’t have to be alone anymore!”  
I slunk out of his sight and quickly found the door he himself went through and charged off as in some strange chance he spotted me and called out, “Darling, wait!”  
Like HEEEEEEEELL I’d wait for him! I found an elevator shaft and sprang for the ladder and began to climb the metal stairs when-  
Shit, shit, no! No, no, nooo!  
It broke and it fell with me after it and I slammed into the top of the elevator, the pain of something stabbed into my leg so great I cried out.  
That man, Mr. Gluskin I think he must be found me and declared that if I didn’t love him, that I should just die and pushed the button to make the elevator go up.  
Now limp, I made my way off the damn thing before it reached him and found my way, following a blood trail, to a locked door, watching as the Groom, like a silent shadow, slunk into the door I just walked into.  
Fresh fear entered me as I hid inside a locker, then terror and horror as he finds me and takes me unwillingly along, promising me things I never desired to have time for him to keep.  
After a twelve hour nap thanks to gas he sprayed into my face, and nightmare-esc horrors of men being mutilated to this man’s sick desires, I found myself next!  
I was tied down to a bloodied table, a saw between my spread legs.  
I struggled then froze as the man’s face appeared and I freeze, heart stopping as it comes to life what he said before about seeing me somewhere before-  
An image comes crashing back from my past memories, of a man pleading for help, banging upon the hard glass, telling me I could stop all this if I desired.  
THIS, THIS was once a MAN!  
Maybe a Father, a Brother, a Son, who the fuck KNOWS NOW! Now he was this…  
Horrors upon horrors here. They weren’t making people better here, not below and not above.  
This man was a product of the thing I helped fix almost daily.  
This was what I was paid to do.  
I was paid to make monsters out of people I didn’t know, ruin lives that came for help.  
As the saw came closer and closer, for a BREIF moment, I wondered if this was payback, what I deserved, till someone higher up decided not and sent someone to save me and gave me a chance to flee.

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

In running away, hurt, the man found me easy, caught up, but before he grabbed me, I threw myself from the window in a brash attempt to either end it all, or get away.  
He screamed from the second floor that I was like the rest of the ungrateful sluts in this place and vanished and I hoped for good and weakly dragged myself into the door right across the fountain and the window I jumped from.  
I wasn’t a lucky guy today or was it a new day? Who the fuck knows now, as I find myself in a room, a vocational room or something, with a sense straight out of Bluebeard the Pirate and his wives!  
Hanging in rows in different forms of mutilation, were men made crudely into women! Only question on my mind was, why?  
Why the fuck did whoever do this, did this in the first place.  
I hobbled along slowly, key in hand to leave when the bastard returned from before, granting me a nice uppercut to my face, three punches to my cheeks, then a pro wrestler shove backwards and soon, he’s stating I’m to be hung up like the rest and I’m given a noose around my throat.  
Slowly, he begins to pull me up, stating I’m a bit heavy. My God, if I wasn’t going to die I’d kick his face. I struggle and this pisses him off and also, gets him off balance. If I wriggled enough, maybe I-Could-  
It went a bit too far though.  
He’s sent skyward and a nasty SPLURT is heard and slowly, still hanging myself, my hands grasped and I see, horrified, the man before smiling as his body lay impaled on a bar, his voice, thick with pain but love as he releases me from the same fate, “We could have veen, veautiful!”  
Slowly, as I regain myself, he stops struggling and goes still, like those above my head and for a moment, if not for my panic and what he’d done to me and so many others, I apologize for turning him into this, HELPING turn him into this and limp off before something else happened.  
My hell wasn’t done; maybe I was just like them now, the patients? I was living their nightmare?  
The chapel was aflame; a Doctor lay dead, so bony and withered, and pants less.  
I however stay quiet, not sure to allow them to know my being there, as three well armed men stared at the dead doctor and mutter about who was the sick fuck who did this.  
Poor guy must have been freed of some place only to be taken down by the insane! So thin, so withered-  
I hide a bit as heavy fire is shot as someone runs through the hallway and I know for a fact now, anyone of us now, worker or not, was a target, a deer, a mighty stag to be shot down without allowance of whom we were at one point.  
So, silently, I slip towards the doctor and sigh, look around myself and creep towards another corridor.  
My God this place was so big!  
But holy hell! My God! There was the exist!  
Before it though-  
“Mr. Park. How the fuck are you still alive? Let's... make a deal. You help me, I'll help you.”  
Jeremy Blaire!  
I near him, tentively and he says, holding his side, “God, I'm stuck like a pig. Help me up. Please.” And slowly, he reaches out his hand, the other, holding his side, still doing so.  
How fucking stupid was I to believe this man could be trusted?  
“Fucking DIE already. No one can know. No... one ...” I’m roared at as I’m stabbed in the gut by a broken piece of something, falling backwards, shocked and in pain, terrified as he approached me with hate and death in his eyes.  
But-  
Something happens, the strange buzz of the Therapy returns to my eyes and I watch as Blaire is dragged up from the ground right before me and taken apart as he screamed in a bloody cry, “Grah! What the fu... Urk. Oh, God, oh Christ in Heaven how did it get out... No! No, please! No! No! Ahhhhh!”  
Then, his body hits the floor, one half, the other, by a plant close to the outside doors.  
This THING, the thing kept contained floats around above me and I quickly get up and out of there before it did the same to me.  
Outside was beautiful, so fresh, so new, so bright, so beautiful!  
I lived, I lived through it! I had lived to tell the world-  
The strange thing from before causes the leaves to swirl around it, itself standing, human like, in the center of the outside area and watched me silently.  
I jump into a parked jeep and turn it on, thankful it worked and watched this thing approaching slowly and gun the engine and floor it.  
The form flies on behind me but closes the gates behind me and remains there, watching, as if, as if-  
It wanted me to leave, to live, to set those inside, dead, lost, alone, free!  
I look at the camcorder by my side and nod as I drive nearly one hundred down the long dirt path towards civilization and to the nearest station to share my news with the world.

\--

Blaire’s POV  
One after another after another, employees get sent to the Lab for trying to leave.  
I can’t seem to trust no one, everyone desires to spill, because cut backs, because patients seem to vanish and never return.  
Blah, blah, blah! Fuck, who cared for these lunatics?  
They were the best candidates for this project of Wern’s.  
Haha, Project Walrider. A testament to science power and the world’s greed.  
People would send millions for a swarm of nanites to help fight wars, no more would I have to work here and bother deciding things. I’d be set for life.  
But first-  
“Heeeeeey, Ricky, how’s it?” I ask warmly as my best friend and partner comes in after being paged.  
“Just cut down my eightieth worker, so, I’m good, got extra money my way anyway, and you, Bud?” He asks and I return, smirking, “This project is ganna be great, Ricky. I’m telling you. You’d never have to work again in your LIFETIME not even AFTER THAT. You NEED to join, be a part of History. Be beside me when we unveil the Walrider to the world!”  
We’ve been best friends since forever really. Golf buds, drinking buddies, I wanted him, but seems, he wanted something else I seemed unable to grant him-  
“Not this again, Buddy. Come on now. You know that is as bad as God to me. Fuck, you hear that Martin guy PREACHING about it?”  
“I’ll quiet him for you, Rick. Just let me know, I’ll do it.” I offer warmly and he laughs, “Fucking Bible-thumper!”  
“Please, Rick, listen. You don’t HAVE to believe it, just join me and be there with me when it’s shown worldwide. They see you with me, we’re set!”  
He chuckles, folds his arms across his chest and says, white hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail, “I’m more so into bodies. Learning what makes’em tick. You said so yourself that’s what you would let me do!”  
“But Rick, come on. Is digging body parts outta people worth more than us living the dream?”  
“Speaking of-“ He says, leaning towards me unsure if anyone could hear, “What IS the dream, Buddy?”  
I beam, hold his shoulder and exclaim deeply, proudly, “Project Walrider, the most destructive force the world has ever seen! If controlled, it could destroy ANYTHING and EVERYTHING; imagine Rick, money shooting at us from all over the globe to help win their wars.”  
“Isn’t that kind’a-“ He rolls his hand and I grow a bit displeased as he points out, “Counter productive? Giving the enemy the weapon as well as your home team?”  
“We won’t have to worry about that when we get the money and they kill themselves-“  
“It will if they take the fight here! Buddy, listen-“ He holds my shoulder this time and says slowly, “I’ve supported you in many things, but even if this idea is true, you need to figure out the end deals of it. We use it, we win, sure, but if someone gets a bit of whatever Rider thing in their hands and learn its traits, we’re fucked! And you said so yourself, controllable, ya, but if on our turf, held by the enemy, we’re fucked to hell, we can’t control their whatever thing! It wouldn’t be ours!”  
“So, you won’t be joining the program then?” I asked, feeling my heart sink as he shakes his head no but smiles, “I’ll support you Buddy, no matter what. Okay, we’re friends remember?”  
“Yes, yes I remember.” I whisper and return, shaking up our drinks, “How’s about’a toast anyways. My dream failing or not, to our friendship!”  
“Sounds just fine, Buddy,” Rich returns, taking the martini glass in his hand and taking a sip.  
“Toasts mean you drink too, Bud.” He says as I don’t touch mine.  
“Buddy,” He asks, the drugs doing their job fast and easy.  
He collapses in a fit on the floor and I get up and sadly whisper, his gray eyes staring up at me with such betrayal and horror, my face inches from his trembling one so he could hear me before fading out, “I’m sorry, Buddy. But… I can’t risk it. You know too much.”  
“Jer-e-r-“ He fumbles then his head falls back, eyes rolled into his head, out cold.  
I pick up my desk phone and say calmly, looking down at my dearest friend as the line picks up, “Yes, I have someone willing to join the Therapy Injection. Yes, give him-“

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

“He’s too alive! Filled with Wernicke’s nightmares! They lost control!”  
The injection was in testing. I just wanted to see what a pretty well sane man did when injected with something like this. I didn’t expect this result as it stared me in the face, nearly unknown to me now as he bared its teeth my way, single eye black as pitch as the effects kept stirring within its veins.  
“How much was he injected with?” I ask as the Trager I once knew faded completely from this thing within the holding cell in the Lab and became this THING of nightmares, half its face missing on one side.  
“About as much as a senior Therapy sessioner would get, Sir.”  
“Shit, who did this, I didn’t want that much, it was a unknown test subject and injection!”  
“Mr. Langin, Sir!”  
Trager claws the glass window, leaving raptor like grooves into it and he panted on the glass, eye still black.  
“Get me, Mr. Langin NOW!” I order and say slowly for the man I hoped still lived within this new monster this place created, “I’ll make it right, Ricky, okay?”  
The beast within the cell stared hard at me, as if, somewhere behind the only eye, its brain was trying to process my words and I assured, touching the scarred glass he panted on with a small smile, “I’ve sold you the dream, Buddy!”  
Then, looked behind myself as Mr. Langin is dragged forward and haulted before Trager’s holding door and I smirk darkly at him and he quivers, “Someone told me you used a biiit too much. How did this come to be when both subject and injection were unknown to each other? Hmm?”  
“I-I-I know I made a-a-a mistake. I-I-I can f-f-f-ix it!” He says and I nod, unlocking Trager’s door and pushing him inside and locking it again before he can get out, “I know you can!”  
“Sir tha-“ “Get back to work!” I order as screams of pain and terror erupt from Trager’s room as the subject once man attacked his prey.  
I look at the groove slashed window and shudder as the single black eye once so warm and friendly, burrowed into my soul like an insect!  
“He’ll find you, he’ll kill you, he’s coming now! TRAGER! TRAAAAAAAAGER!”

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I look behind myself as I tried finding that bastard Mr. Park and come face to face with Trager, my Buddy, my golf and drinking friend. The friend I’ve had since forever-  
Snip snip went the biggest pair of shears I’ve seen in my life and I gulp and say weakly, “Ricky!”  
“Who’s he?” I’m asked and say, thinking he forgot, “Y-o-ou Bud-“  
“He’s dead, to YOU anyway!” I’m growled at and I shiver some at how cold his now back to gray eye stared at me.  
“I-I-I didn’t mean for this to-o happen, Richard!” I lie and say, pointing behind me, “HE gave you too much! I ordered just a smidge!”  
“Who drugged me and ordered me down there then, the fucking Walrider? Hu?”  
“Richard, please-“ The shears are pointed at my throat as he hisses out darkly, eye slowly turning dark again as his voice shook out, “Get Out!”  
“YOU, be quiet, YOU-“ I nod and slowly inch myself away from Trager, tail between my legs. But before I go-  
“There’s something I forgot to tell you, Jer!”  
“Ricky,” I ask up, hopeful and scream in blind pain, running out, falling, and clawing myself back onto my feet as he slashes my side with a small scalpel hidden in the patient sheet he wore now.  
“LET ME SELL YOU THE DREAM!” He screamed after me and a sick laughter followed as thunder clapped behind it, my body on full release of need to escape.  
All my life I wanted nothing more then be powerful, be someone, be KNOWN!

\--

Now, as my body lie coldning along the lobby floor, my mind still running slower and slower, watching as Waylon gets away and the Walrider follows slowly, forming into someone, I think, maybe Ricky was right-  
If it got into enemy hands-  
Who could control it and stop it from destroying your home team?  
Who was the true monster in this place, the Walrider-  
Or me-

I, I feel like a monster [4x]


End file.
